This invention relates to pool filter cleaning devices, more specifically, a pool filter cleaning device that is simple to use, reduces the amount of time needed to clean a pool filter and prevents fluids from splashing back onto a user.
Once thought of as a recreational amenity owned and used only by affluent persons, swimming pools and jacuzzies have become a mainstream recreational amenity that is affordable and enjoyable by most anyone. Although owning and using a pool and/or jacuzzi is enjoyable, the maintenance and upkeep of the filtration system for these amenities leave much to be desired.
Most pools and jacuzzies have water filtration systems wherein the water is purified by filtering out solid debris, oils, insects and other contaminants that may enter a pool or jacuzzi. A pump is typically used wherein the water is pushed through such a filtration device so as to keep the water free of debris. A filter cartridge is the key element to most filtration systems as water passes through leaving contaminants on the outside of the filter cartridge.
A filter cartridge is a hollow, cylindrical device having many pleats. The cartridge is typically made of a paper material so as to capture the contaminants. Over time, the cartridge becomes covered with dirt, debris, oils, algae, etc. and requires cleaning. Most people typically use a hose to wash the cartridge. However, as the water from the hose is not streamlined in order to clean in between each pleat, the person cleaning the cartridge must spread the pleats apart and then aim the stream of water in between each pleat. Not only does this method take a long time to perform, it is also very messy as the water and accompanying debris “splashes back” onto the user.
Although there are some devices for cleaning filter cartridges, none are effective in separating each pleat and preventing splash back. Thus, the need for a pool filter cleaning device which thoroughly cleans in between each pleat and prevents splash back exists
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue Date2004/0047675Bonelli et al.Mar. 11, 20044,834,883LakeMay 30, 19896,463,943MonroeOct. 15, 20026,709,581LeckalMar. 23, 20044,417,596PahlenNov. 29, 19836,152,155MilliganNov. 28, 20006,497,814Alexander et al.Dec. 24, 20023,498,464FrosoloneMar. 3, 19702003/0033688McMahonFeb. 20, 2003